Maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me
by Suuw
Summary: Niff - Nick llega a Dalton junto con el principio de curso y un pasado al parecer bastante turbulento, pero tal vez Jeff, su compañero de habitación, ahora que lo conoce, será capaz de salvarlo. - No esperen gran cosa de este resumen, creo que el capítulo dentro está mejor. (Rating T por me da un chungo mientras escribo o algo)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, pequeños fans de Niff !

¿Qué hago yo aquí publicando esto? Pues es fácil. Hace unos días, mi querida Nina Bane (Cris para las amigas, Crisu para mi) empezó a publicar un Kelliott y usó las canciones Wonderwall y Boulevard of Broken Dreams y me entró una depresión increíble porque esas canciones eran en las que me había inspirado para escribir el Niff que estoy publicando hoy hace dos veranos pero nunca lo acabé y tal... El caso, animada por mi Crisu, he decidido terminarlo y aquí os dejo el capítulo.

**Disclaimer**: Nada de Glee me pertenece, ya lo sabéis, pero yo lo aclaro por si las dudas.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

La academia era alucinante, nada que ver con la sucesión de escuelas públicas a las que llevaba yendo desde siempre. Después del último incidente, su madre había decidido hacer un gran esfuerzo y llevarlo a Dalton. Al fin y al cabo, Nick era su único hijo y, aunque llevarlo allí supondría verlo solo durante las vacaciones, quería que tuviera la mejor educación posible lejos de matones y homófobos.  
El pobre chico iba cargado de cosas, dos maletas llenas de ropa, una mochila para las clases y el maletín del ordenador. Su madre cargaba con la guitarra mientras seguían las indicaciones para llegar hasta secretaría.  
- Buenos días -saludó una señora mayor con cara amable cuando llegaron-.  
- Buenos días. Este es mi hijo, Nicholas Duval. Cursará aquí este año.  
La señora comprobó unas listas en su ordenador de mesa y sonrió.  
- Tienes suerte. Tu compañero de habitación está arriba. No tendrás que esperar.  
"¡Sí, qué suerte!¡Un compañero de habitación me espera!" ironizó Nick en sus pensamientos intentando sonreír. Su madre le dio un caluroso abrazo.  
- Ve subiendo si quieres. Recojo tu horario, el uniforme y voy yo.  
- La habitación es la 236. Solo hay una llave por cuarto así que tendrás que hablarlo con Jeff para ver quién se la queda. Sube dos pisos y el pasillo de la derecha.  
Nick dio las gracias antes de recoger las maletas que había dejado en el suelo y salir de allí.  
Hizo cuarenta visiones diferentes de como sería su compañero de habitación y la verdad es que en ninguna de ellas se esperaba a alguien como Jeff. La puerta del cuarto estaba abierta de par en par. Era la única, por lo que dedujo que aún no habría llegado casi nadie a la academia. Desde el umbral, la habitación parecía vacía, pero llamó dos veces antes de entrar, por si acaso. En seguida vio a un chico levantarse de una cama que apenas se veía desde la entrada y acercarse.  
- ¿Sí? -preguntó extrañado-.  
Nick se embobó mirándolo. Era demasiado guapo para ser real. Su pelo rubio era demasiado... ¿Y sus ojos? La falta de respuesta y la baba que parecía estar a punto de caer de la boca del moreno hicieron que Jeff alzara una ceja a la vez que empezaba a reír. Su risa sacó a Nick de su mundo y le hizo reaccionar, empezando por sonrojarse.  
- Perdón. Soy Nick.  
- Ah... ¿Encantado? Soy Jeff.  
- Em... Creo que soy tu compañero de habitación-dijo tras comprobar el número de la puerta-.  
- Es posible. La señora Thompson me dijo que llegarías hoy. Pasa.  
Al entrar, Nick vio que la habitación estaba bastante desordenada y la maleta de Jeff ni siquiera estaba a la vista. Debía de llevar ya bastante tiempo para poder haber hecho todo eso.  
- Llegaste pronto.  
- Bueno, podría decirse que no llegué. He pasado el verano aquí.  
El moreno alzó las cejas sorprendido.  
- ¿Y eso?  
- Mis padres viven en Europa y preferí quedarme aquí que pasar dos meses con ellos.  
- ¿Nick?-llamó alguien desde el pasillo-.  
El aludido salió de la habitación y se encontró a su madre mirando los números de las habitaciones, bastante desorientada.  
- Aquí, mamá-dijo para llamar su atención-.  
La señora alzó la vista hacia su hijo y aceleró el paso. Nick salió a buscarla para quitarle un poco de peso. Cogió su guitarra y llegaron a la habitación. Jeff les esperaba un poco apartado.  
- Está muy bien, ¿no?-preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor-.  
Nick aprovechó para fijarse por primera vez en el lugar en el que iba a vivir durante ese año. No era muy grande, pero suficiente para dos personas. El baño estaba junto a la entrada y ,pegada a la pared del baño, estaba la cama de Jeff. La suya sería la más cercana a la ventana. Solo había un escritorio, tal vez demasiado pequeño para dos personas. Los armarios eran empotrados y había una plaquita para el nombre. En uno de ellas estaba escrita Jeff Sterling.  
- Sí, está bien -afirmó el moreno-.  
Jeff los observaba curioso desde su cama. La mujer por fin se fijó en él.  
- Tú eres su compañero de habitación, imagino.  
El rubio asintió.  
- Jeff Sterling.  
- No dejes que mi hijo haga locuras.  
- No se preocupe. Aquí las locuras las hago yo-dijo él con una sonrisa-.  
Esa afirmación hizo que la madre de Nick hiciera una mueca. Sabía que había sido una broma, pero ella no se refería a ese tipo de locuras. Aún así, no hizo ningún otro comentario.  
- Nick, tengo que irme. Estarás bien. Llámame de vez en cuando.  
- Sí, mamá.  
- Come equilibrado.  
- Sí, mamá.  
- Cuídate mucho.  
- Sí. mamá.  
Se dieron un gran abrazo. Nick estaba un poco cortado por la presencia de Jeff, pero no por eso iba dejar de agradecer nada a esa mujer que le había hecho seguir siendo feliz a pesar de todo durante toda su vida y sobretodo los tres últimos años.  
- Te llevas muy bien con tu madre, ¿verdad? -preguntó el rubio cuando ésta ya se hubo marchado-.  
- Bastante. ¿Tú no?  
- No. Digamos que les jode un poco que sea gay. Ah, eso, soy gay. Si te incomoda o algo, pide cambiarte de habitación.  
- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?  
- Bueno, el que debía ser mi compañero el año pasado lo hizo. Creyó que iba a violarlo por las noches o algo así.  
Nick rió un poco. A él, el hecho de que su compañero de habitación fuera gay no lo incomodaba, más bien el contrario.  
- Yo también soy gay, si te sirve de algo.  
Los ojos de Jeff se abrieron como platos.  
- ¿En serio?  
- Sí...-titubeó un poco el otro, sin entender esa incredulidad-.  
El rubio gritó de ¿emoción? y se dejó caer en su cama.  
- ¿Somos los únicos gays de aquí o qué?-preguntó Nick intentando entender-.  
- Que va... Hay bastantes, es solo que me hace ilusión que tú lo seas.  
El moreno asintió un poco extrañado. Jeff le pidió su horario y Nick se lo pasó gustoso.  
- ¿Te has cogido mates fuertes? No entiendo como podéis aguantar esas clases. Estarás con Blaine. Es la única clase en la que no coincidimos. Vamos a ser muy pocos en 4 horas de gimnasia. ¿Qué deporte te gusta?  
- Volley.  
- ¿De verdad?¿Por qué no te he conocido antes? Podemos hacer pareja para el torneo de volleyball playa. Tenemos una pista.  
El moreno estaba flipando. Se acababan de conocer y Jeff ya lo había adoptado como mejor amigo.  
- Oye, ¿quién es Blaine?  
- El capitán de los Warblers y mi mejor amigo.  
- ¿Los Warblers?  
- El coro de la academia. Somos bastante buenos. Si quieres puedes audicionar.  
- ¿Cantáis?  
- Sí. Y, como he dicho, no lo hacemos nada mal. ¿Tú cantas?  
Nick se sonrojó un poco.  
- Lo intento. Pero prefiero tocar la guitarra-dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza al instrumento que había dejado apoyado junto a su cama.  
- El coro es a capella... Pero para audicionar puedes tener instrumentos. Tócame algo -pidió de pronto-.  
El chico dudó un poco, pero terminó cogiendo la guitarra.  
- Solo si cantas conmigo.  
- ¡Eso está hecho!  
- ¿Wonderwall?-preguntó mientras rasgaba las cuerdas-.  
- ¿Por qué no te he conocido anteeees?-se lamentó el rubio-.  
Con una sonrisa en la boca, Nick empezó a tocar. También fue el primero en cantar.

_Today is gonna be the day_  
_That they're gonna throw it back to you,_  
_By now you should have somehow_  
_Realised what you gotta do_  
_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do,_  
_About you know._

El moreno hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando a Jeff que era su turno.

_Back beat, the word is on the street_  
_That the fire in your heart is out,_  
_I'm sure you've heard it all before,_  
_But you never really had a doubt_  
_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do_  
_About you know_

Nick retomó la tercera estrofa.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_  
_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_  
_There are many things that I would like to say to you_  
_But I don't know how_

No hizo falta que nadie dijera nada. Los dos empezaron a la vez el estribillo.

_Because maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonder wall_

Cuando acabaron, Nick dejó al rubio solo cantando.

_Today was gonna be the day_  
_But they'll never throw it back at you_  
_By now you should have somehow_  
_Realised what you're not to do_  
_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do_  
_About you know_

Cambiaron las posiciones y fue el moreno el que hizo la última estrofa antes de los estribillos finales.

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_  
_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_  
_There are many things that I would like to say to you_  
_But I don't know how_

Y de nuevo los dos.

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonder wall

_Because maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonder wall_

_Because maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me..._

Jeff no pudo más que aplaudir al final de la canción.  
- ¿Y dices que lo intentas? Ojalá yo solo lo intentara así.  
Nick volvió a sonrojarse.  
- Gracias... Pero tú cantas mejor.  
- Bromeas.  
- ¿Cantabais vosotros?-preguntó una voz desde la puerta-.  
Desde su posición, Nick pudo ver la figura de un asiático ya vestido con el uniforme de la academia. Jeff tuvo que levantarse de la cama para ver quién era. Cuando reconoció a Wes, se tiró literalmente a sus brazos. El otro chico se quedó un poco extrañado pero terminó correspondiendo al abrazo.  
- Hola, Jeff.  
Finalmente el rubio se separó de su amigo y lo arrastró dentro de la habitación.  
- Presentaciones. Éste es Nick, mi nuevo compañero de habitación y éste es Wes, miembro del consejo de los Warblers y conocido por poseer el Mazo -Nick dejó la guitarra y se levantó para estrechar la mano que le ofrecía el recién llegado-. Nick quiere audicionar para los Warblers.  
El aludido miró a Jeff pidiendo explicaciones. No recordaba haber dicho que quería audicionar en ningún momento.  
- Tendrá que esperar al martes. Que se inscriba en la lista y punto.  
- ¿Cuántas vacantes hay este año?-preguntó el rubio-.  
- Seis, si no se sale nadie.  
- Entonces Nick entra seguro. Vas a flipar cuando le oigas cantar.  
- Eso espero... Aunque lo que acabo de oír no estaba nada mal -Jeff guiñó un ojo a Nick como diciendo "entras seguro"-. David y yo ya hemos llegado.  
- ¿Os han puesto en la misma habitación? - Wes asintió -. ¡Entonces lo tienes en el bote!¿Ya sabes como te vas a declarar?  
- Jeff, deja de sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Ya sabes que David tiene novia.  
- No puede decirte que no, Wes. Está coladito por tus huesos.  
Nick cada vez entendía menos y por fin Wes y Jeff se dieron cuenta de ello.  
- Dejemoslo ahí. Ya hablaremos.  
- Bueeeeno. Dile a David que se venga.  
- Luego venimos, tenemos que deshacer las maletas.  
Dicho esto, el asiático salió de la habitación y Nick se dio cuenta de que él aún no había sacado su ropa de la maleta. Tampoco es que corriera prisa, ya que a partir del día siguiente tendría que llevar uniforme casi todo el tiempo, pero aún así, empezó a sacar camisetas.  
- ¿Te gusta Oasis?-preguntó Jeff-.  
- Sí. También Green Day y el remix de Boulevard of Broken Dreams y Wonderwall es la mejor canción que he escuchado.  
- ¿Te importaría ser mi mejor amigo?-dijo Jeff poniendo ojitos-. Estoy un poco harto de Katy Perry.  
Aunque en ese momento Nick no entendía el comentario, se echó a reír. Jeff volvió a gritar de emoción, al dar por hecho que esa risa era un sí, y se subió al escritorio. El moreno le miró divertido. Le encantaban esas extrañas reacciones. Por eso y por otras razones que Nick intentaba ocultar, dijo:  
- Me encantaría ser tu mejor amigo.

* * *

¡Y hasta ahí!

¿Os ha gustado? Si sí, dejad un review y contádmelo, y si no, dejad un review también para tirarme tomatazos.

¡Besos babosos!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Buenas!

Antes de nada quería agradecer los dos reviews que recibí. Son la vida.

También a todos los que leyeron sin dejar nada... Pero les pido que dejen algo, que no cuesta nada y para mi lo es todo.

Gracias y no me entretengo más.

**Disclaimer:** Glee sigue sin pertenecerme.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Conocer de pronto a alguien como Nick era lo que le faltaba a su vida. Tenía amigos que lo querían y un lugar espléndido donde vivir, pero dos días con Nick fueron suficiente para probarle que aún no estaba completo.

Tampoco era como para decir que estaba enamorado de él (aunque Jeff sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría ocurriendo) pero tenía una necesidad de estar a su lado que rozaba la locura.

Al principio coincidir en gustos musicales le había emocionado, pero últimamente estaba conociendo una faceta de las personas que creía olvidada. Blaine era muy romántico y cursi, pero no era delicado ni sensible. Ver como Nick sufría cada vez que cerraba los ojos o como a veces se aislaba cuando había mucha gente e intentaba esconderse hacía que Jeff quisiera conocerle más y protegerle como si temiera que se fuera a romper.

El primer día de clases estuvo absolutamente todo el rato a su lado aún a riesgo de parecer pesado y Nick casi pareció agradecerlo. El moreno solo se acercó a la gente que Jeff mismo le había presentado y éste último estaba empezando a pensar que si la suerte no los hubiera puesto en la misma habitación, Nick nunca se hubiera acercado a él.

- Hola Jeff, hola Nick -dijo Wes sentándose en la mesa del comedor en la que estaban los compañeros de habitación-.

Detrás de Wes venían David, Thad y Blaine. La comida fue bastante parecida a las del curso anterior. David y Thad hablaban de chicas, Wes miraba de reojo a David cada dos por tres y Blaine hablaba sin parar, daba igual el tema. Jeff procuraba estar callado por respeto a Nick, que se limitaba a remover el puré de patata con el tenedor sin catar la comida, ya que normalmente era tan cotorra como Blaine.

- ¿Audicionarás mañana, Nick? -preguntó de pronto Blaine-.

El moreno pareció despertarse al oír su nombre.

- ¿Qué?

- Que si audicionarás mañana -repitió el chico-.

- No lo sé...-dudó-

- Claro que audicionarás -Jeff frunció un poco el ceño-. No puedes privar a los Warblers de una voz tan fantástica.

- Jeff te ha vendido muy bien. ¿Debería estar celoso o tener miedo?

- ¡Ojalá Nick te quitara los solos!

Blaine empezó a reír como si lo que acababa de decir fuera imposible y el rubio maldijo la vanidad de su mejor amigo. Deseaba que Nick tuviera importancia dentro del coro. A lo mejor así se abría un poco. Le gustaba pensar que él sabía como era Nick en realidad, pero le encantaría que todo el mundo le conociera como empezaba a hacerlo él.

- Te puedo asegurar que Nick canta bien -dijo Wes incorporándose a la conversación-.

- Y conoce a más grupos y cantantes aparte de Katy Perry.

- ¡Con Katy Perry no te metas!

El rubio pudo ver como Nick sonreía un poco, pero no terminaba de levantar la vista. Seguía peleándose con el puré de patata.

El resto del día fue bastante aburrido. No tenían gimnasia los lunes por lo que no pudo comprobar la habilidad de su compañero para el volleyball. Cuando acabaron las clases a las 2, Jeff tuvo que ir al salón del coro con el resto de los Warblers. Le daba rabia dejar a Nick solo y durante toda la hora estuvo ausente pensando en qué estaría haciendo el moreno. "¿Cómo es posible que esté tan pendiente de él si solo lo conozco desde hace un día?" se preguntaba.

- En cuanto Wes "levantó la sesión", Jeff recogió su mochila y subió a las habitaciones sin despedirse de Blaine ni esperar a los miembros del consejo.

- ¿Le pasa algo? -oyó como Blaine preguntaba a alguien-.

Le dieron ganas de volverse y decirle que no le pasaba nada, que simplemente estaba... ¿Cómo iba a decirle nada si ni siquiera él sabía por qué estaba así?  
Llegó a la habitación y llamó a la puerta. Le había dado la llave a Nick para que pudiera entrar.

¿Sí? -llegó desde el interior-

- Soy yo. Jeff -añadió tras una pausa-.

- Voy. Un segundo.

En seguida el moreno abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a su amigo.

- ¿Qué hacías?

- Buscaba canciones para la audición de mañana.

- ¿Vas a audicionar entonces?-preguntó ilusionado-.

- Supongo. Parece que Blaine necesita a alguien que le baje el ego.

Jeff empezó a reír.

- La próxima vez se lo dices a la cara, a ver si le entra miedo o no.

Nick sonrió un poco y volvió a su ordenador, donde tenía abierto el spotify. Jeff se acercó curioso.

- Estaba pensando seriamente en Boulevard of Broken Dreams... Pero me apetecía cantarla contigo...

El rubio se sorprendió un poco. Es cierto que habían hablado de esa canción.

- Guárdate esa para la audición y ya cantaremos juntos el remix... -propuso-.

Nick pareció pensárselo un poco.

- De acuerdo.

Minutos después podía verse a los compañeros de cuarto muy motivados cantando la canción de Green Day. Practicaron durante un par de horas. Poco a poco dejaron de cantar. Llegó un momento en que los dos estaban tumbados en sus respectivas camas, mirando al techo, sin hablar. Extrañamente, Jeff no necesitaba ninguna palabra para sentirse a gusto.

De pronto, Nick habló.

- Gracias.

Jeff giró la cabeza, sin terminar de comprender. No recordaba haber hecho nada para merecerse ese "gracias". Pudo haber preguntado, pero en cuanto se giró del todo y vio a su compañero, no hizo falta. Nick lloraba en silencio. Tal vez esperando algún consuelo. Tal vez esperando que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero llorando, al fin y al cabo.

El rubio se quedó quieto, repentinamente incómodo. Si se acercaba a consolarlo parecería un entrometido. Si se quedaba quieto, sabiendo que lloraba, parecería un insensible. Optó por la segunda opción. No por nada, si no porque podría observar a su nuevo amigo hasta la saciedad. Mientras elegía, se prometió que la próxima vez que lo viera llorar lo consolaría a pesar de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Se limitó a susurrar un "de nada" que no supo si Nick llegó a oír.  
Más tarde, Wes llamó a la puerta y se acopló sin preguntar a la habitación. Nick aprovechó para meterse en la ducha. Jeff reprochó al asiático con a penas una mirada que hubiera espantado a su amigo. Wes intentó disculparse alzando los hombros como preguntándose qué había hecho mal. Jeff puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué querías?

- Es que David se ha ido con su novia.

¿Y por eso vienes aquí?

- Necesitaba un poco de apoyo moral, Jeff.

- Por dios. Los primeros meses te apoyaba, ¿recuerdas? Pero empiezo a hartarme. Si no le dices nada, él no se va a dar cuenta de lo que sientes y no entenderá por qué debe quedarse. Te amenacé con decírselo yo y creo que tu respuesta fue "no, por favor, se lo diré después de las vacaciones". ¿Cierto?

- Pero eso fue porque no pensé que su relación con Anne iba a durar tanto.

Jeff soltó un gruñido amenazador. No entendía cuál era la complicación para declararse. "No puedes entenderlo, tú nunca te has enamorado" le había dicho Wes el curso anterior. No era del todo mentira. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de declararse. Nunca había tenido una relación seria y estable. A veces lo agradecía. Sobretodo cuando tenía que lidiar con las tonterías de Wes.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo, Wes?

- No lo sé...

- ¿Ves? Espera a que salga Nick, a ver que te dice.

- Pero él no lo va a entender...

- Prueba. Yo ya estoy harto de darte consejos que no quieres seguir.

- ¡Porque todos tus consejos consisten en que me declare!

"Vete a la mierda" pensó, tirando la toalla. Se dejó caer en la cama. ¿Por qué ese día la compañía de Wes o de Blaine, que siempre habían estado ahí, con él, empezaba a molestarle? Tal vez Nick era la causa. Tal vez Nick era todo lo que necesitaba. Eso empezó a asustarle. No podía aislarse de todos los que lo habían apoyado por alguien al que acababa de conocer. ¿No?

Tras diez minutos en silencio, Nick salió del baño. Se había puesto unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta negra de manga corta. Tenía el pelo mojado todavía e intentaba secárselo con una toalla.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó al ver que los dos amigos estaban en silencio observándole.

Jeff recordó de pronto la conversación y preguntó a Nick:

- ¿Tú qué harías si fueras Wes?

El moreno alzó una ceja. No entendía la pregunta. Esta vez fue Wes quien intervino dando más datos.

- A ver. A finales del año pasado, descubrí, a mi pesar, que estaba enamorado de David y Jeff se empeña en que le diga lo que siento. El problema es que David es hetero y tiene novia. Ahora. ¿Tú qué harías si estuvieras en mi lugar?

Nick parpadeó varias veces, un poco sorprendido por la situación. Apenas conocía a Jeff y uno de sus mejores amigos ya le pedía consejos amorosos. El chico se sentó en su cama, pensando qué haría.

- Intentaría conocer sus sentimientos por mi. O sea, por ti. Y dependiendo de lo que pasara me declararía o esperaría alguna ocasión para hacerlo.

- El problema es que si me declaro sé que me va a decir que no porque tiene novia. Es decir, aunque él también estuviera enamorado de mi, me rechazaría por no hacer sufrir a Anne.

- Yo nunca estaría con alguien a quien no amo...-murmuró Nick como si diera la razón a Wes-

- ¡Entonces espera a que corten, pero no vengas aquí a sentirte culpable y pedirnos consejo cuando ya sabes qué hacer! -estalló Jeff-

Los dos morenos miraron al rubio, extrañados. ¿A qué venía ese enfado? Acto seguido, Jeff se dio cuenta e intentó suavizar la situación.

- Yo... Lo siento... Pero...

- Está bien, Jeff. Lo entiendo. No quieres que te aburra con mis problemas -dijo Wes levantándose-.

- No es eso, Wes. Yo no... Es solo que no te entiendo, ¿vale? Llevo meses apoyándote, pero ya no sé como hacerlo y...

- Para, de verdad. Iré con Thad, a ver qué dice él. No importa.

Tras decir eso, el asiático salió de la habitación. Nick seguía con los ojos muy abiertos y esperando una respuesta por parte de su compañero. Éste por su parte aún no entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando comprendió que había echado la bronca a Wes por el simple hecho de estar enamorado y no saber que hacer en vez de ayudarlo se sintió horriblemente culpable. Ocultó su cara en su almohada y empezó a insultarse a si mismo. Cuando dijo el insulto "imbécil" por tercera vez, Nick se atrevió a hablar.

- Jeff, relájate. Wes no está enfadado.

- Pero yo sí, conmigo mismo. Soy gilipollas.

- Tal vez -Jeff se giró hacia él y frunció un poco el ceño. Nick no pudo evitar sonreír-. Pero eso no importa. Él terminará entendiendo que no puede dejar caer sus problemas siempre sobre ti y tú ya has entendido que no tienes por qué echárselos en cara.

- Pero actúa siempre como si él fuera el único que tiene problemas.

- ¿Tú también eres de los que sufren en silencio, entonces?

Jeff dudó un poco. La verdad es que hacía mucho que no tenía problemas. Sin embargo ese "también" significaba que Nick sí que era de los que sufrían en silencio. Por eso lloraba sin razón aparente y se apartaba de los demás. No quería hacerlos partícipes de sus problemas.

- Yo... Depende de con quien esté, supongo. ¿Tú sufres en silencio?

- Lo intento. Normalmente la gente se burla de los lloricas.

- Eso no debería importarte.

- Creo que lo aprendí demasiado tarde -se lamentó el moreno-.

- ¿Si lo aprendiste, por qué lo sigues haciendo?

Nick miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y cara interrogativa. ¿Se había dado cuenta?

- Puedes contarme tus problemas -continuó Jeff-. No suelo saltar a la primera como con Wes... Es solo que su caso es un tema aparte. Sé de sobra de David está deseando que Wes se declare, porque él tampoco se atreve, pero no puedo decírselo directamente y me da rabia. Anne ni siquiera es la novia de David. Cortaron antes del verano pero sigue habiendo buen rollo, por eso se ven... No entiendo del todo por qué David no se lo ha contado a Wes y...

- En teoría yo no puedo saber esto, ¿no? -cortó Nick-.

- Creo que no -aceptó tras pensarlo un momento-. Pero no importa. Quiero que sepas que no estás solo y que no te voy a juzgar por como te sientas.  
Nick asintió. Su madre le había dicho más o menos lo mismo cuando empezó a tener problemas en el instituto y ella había sido la única que le había apoyado cuando lo único que quería era morirse.

- Esto es lo que suelen hacer los amigos, ¿no?

- Solo los buenos -sonrió Jeff-.

- Confiaré en ti, entonces.

Jeff esperó un rato, pero la confesión de Nick no se produjo. "Tal vez tiene que mentalizarse" pensó "espero que recurra a mi cuando de verdad lo necesite".

* * *

¡Ya está!

Besos babosos


	3. Chapter 3

¡Buenas noches, hermosuras mías!

Aquí llego yo de nuevo con un capítulo de mi Niff. No tengo demasiado que decir, la verdad, así que dejo los mensajes estos innecesarios y dejo el **disclaimer**: Glee no es mío. Que ojalá, vamos.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

Hacía rato que la academia se había quedado en completo silencio, pero Jeff seguía tranquilamente leyendo. Solía hacerlo hasta tarde. Nunca había necesitado dormir mucho, al contrario que Nick, que se quedaba dormido aunque Jeff tuviera la luz encendida.

De pronto, el moreno de la cama de al lado empezó a agitarse. Jeff se dio cuenta y dejó el libro en la mesilla. Después se puso a observar al otro chico. El pobre no deja de moverse. Llegó un momento en el que empezó a gemir en sueños y más tarde a gritar.

Jeff se asustó y se levantó de su cama para ir a la de su compañero. Se sentó a su lado. Cuando Nick notó que había alguien más se despertó, aún gritando. Estaba sudando y tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro que asustó a su compañero.

- ¿Te he despertado? -preguntó aún muy asustado el moreno.

- No te preocupes. ¿Estás bien?

Era evidente que no. Aún le costaba respirar e intentaba controlar sus temblores con poco éxito. El chico asintió con la cabeza, pero eso no tranquilizó al rubio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Pesadillas...

- Ya... ¿Graves?

- Sí... Debería estar acostumbrado, pero...

- Piensa en que era solo una pesadilla.

Nick asintió y tragó saliva. Después empezó a respirar hondo y los temblores fueron desapareciendo.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las dos. Puedes seguir durmiendo.

- ¿Qué hacías? -preguntó al ver que Jeff llevaba gafas-.

- Estaba leyendo.

- ¿Quieres ver una película? -propuso Nick-.

- ¿Seguro? Deberías dormir. Mañana hay clase.

- Es para relajarme y... pero no importa.

- Por mi vale... Pero como mañana no te despiertes la culpa será tuya.

Nick volvió a asentir y al rato empezaron a ver El Rey León. Ninguno de los dos se sentía demasiado mayor como para abandonar las películas de disney.  
Como Jeff había supuesto, ambos se durmieron de nuevo en cuanto sonó el despertador. Fue Thad quien los despertó con golpes en la puerta. Al final el rubio se levantó y fue a abrir.

- ¿Qué hacéis? Os habéis perdido el desayuno.

Nick, que oía la conversación medio dormido, miró el reloj. Las 8. "Mierda". Tenían menos de quince minutos para prepararse. Jeff se metió rápido en la ducha y Nick se peleó con su ropa, sobretodo con el nudo de la corbata. Thad les miraba divertido. Él ya estaba arreglado y no tardaría más de cinco minutos en llegar a su clase.  
Terminaron llegando a clase junto con el timbre llevándose por ello una mirada reprobatoria de parte del señor Carrey.

- No sonó el despertador -se disculpó Jeff-.

- Claro que sí. Sentaos ya.

Ya no quedaban mesas para dos libres así que se tuvieron que sentar separados. Nick miró a Jeff como pidiendo auxilio. "Relájate" le dijo con los labios. Nick cerró los ojos y lo intentó. Terminó sentándose al lado de un tal Anthony que no le dirigió la palabra durante toda la clase.

- Solo se quedaron dormidos -rió Thad cuando los vio de nuevo a la hora de la comida para informar a todos-.

- No os burléis. Es culpa de Nick -el moreno se sonrojó un poco-. Oye, no digas que no te lo advertí.

- Dijiste si no me despertaba yo. ¡Pensé que tú sí que lo harías y que lo intentarías conmigo! -intentó disculparse él-.

Por suerte, nadie preguntó el por qué Jeff había advertido a Nick. Al moreno no le apetecía contar a todo el mundo que tenía pesadillas casi todas las noches y el rubio no pensaba contar nada. Eso era el trabajo de Nick.

Ese día Duval estuvo un poco más sociable. Todos le interrogaron para saber qué canción pensaba hacer en la audición, pero Jeff no le dejó decir nada.

- Deja que flipen en ese momento.

La verdad es que el rubio estaba más orgulloso de la voz de Nick que de la suya. Todos se habían dado cuenta de ello. Blaine pensaba que lo hacía porque pensaba que el moreno podría desbancarle. Wes pensaba que Jeff estaba enamorado de Nick entonces realzaba todas sus habilidades. Thad y David estaban deseando oírle para saber si de verdad merecía tanto la pena. Lo que ninguno de los cuatro sabía es que Jeff lo hacía más o menos por las tres razones.

Después de comer tenían por fin la primera clase de gimnasia. Al rubio no le hacía mucha gracia porque acababa de comer y tenía miedo de vomitar, sin embargo Nick estaba más que motivado. Sería la primera vez en la que ser bueno en deporte le serviría de algo. En los otros institutos solían rechazarle solo por el hecho de ser "maricón". No importaba que en baloncesto (a pesar de su más bien baja para ese deporte estatura) fuera de los que más marcaban. No importaba que en soccer no hubiera nadie capaz de marcarle un gol. No importaba que en volleyball fuera sin lugar a dudas el mejor jugador de los cuatro institutos públicos a los que había ido. No importaba porque no jugaba al fútbol y porque era gay. Nadie le iba a dar una oportunidad.

Jeff se dio cuenta del ansia que tenía el moreno por ir a gimnasia, así que dejó de lado la idea de ir a la enfermería y decir que le tenía nauseas y así quedarse sentado durante la hora de clase, y subió con él a ponerse el equipo.

- ¿Qué deportes se juegan?

- Hay muchos. Los que más hacemos son basketball y fútbol. Pero hay piscina, campo de soccer y otras cosas. Ya te comenté lo de volleyball playa. Si hablamos con el profesor ahora podemos pedir la pista para esta tarde.

- De acuerdo.

Al final hicieron basket. No extrañó al rubio, más que acostumbrado a las horas de gimnasia de Dalton, pero Nick lo dio todo. Eran partidos pequeños, tres contra tres. Jeff y Nick se pusieron en el mismo equipo junto con otro chico. El tercero era bastante alto y hacía buenos tapones. Nick no falló ni un solo triple y Jeff era el que se llevaba los palos y luego marcaba los tiros libres.

El equipo ganó el pequeño torneo de primer día y Nick y Jeff recibieron una invitación del señor Monrow para entrar en el equipo. El moreno la rechazó por los dos y Jeff le comentó lo del volleyball.

- Es raro. Nadie pide esa pista. Pensé que este año también se moriría de asco. Podéis usarla esta tarde, pero no creo que tengáis a nadie contra quien jugar. El señor Williams -"El otro profesor de gimnasia" aclaró Jeff al oído de Nick- y yo podemos jugar con vosotros si queréis.

- Será una bonita prueba -dijo el moreno con ojos brillantes-.

- ¿A las seis en la pista, entonces? -retó el profesor-.

- Allí estaremos -sonrió Jeff-.

Se fueron a la ducha bastante contentos. Nunca habían jugado juntos, por lo que probablemente perderían, pero al rubio le apetecía muchísimo hacer volleyball en plan serio y a Nick le encantaba el deporte, a secas.

Cuando Jeff salió del baño, se encontró a Nick, aún a medio vestir, ensayando Boulevard of Broken Dreams. "Si además entra en los Warblers, se convertirá en un dios en la academia" pensó el rubio mientras le observaba.

- Relájate -le recomendó cuando el moreno volvió a empezar por tercera vez dejando la canción a medias-. Lo haces genial y te va a salir genial. Solo tienes que calmarte y pensar en la canción. No pienses en que te estamos mirando.

Nick intentó hacer caso al consejo y la cosa pareció mejorar, pero en cuanto empezaron a bajar al salón del coro, el moreno volvió a temblar. Jeff le pasó un brazo por los hombros intentando infundirle ánimos y así entraron al salón. Wes se les quedó mirando con una sonrisa en los labios. Blaine entrecerró los ojos y puso una sonrisa bastante amenazadora. Los demás ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

Al rato, el asiático dio tres golpes con el mazo antes de empezar a hablar.

- Como ya sabéis hoy es el día de audiciones para nuevos Warblers. Hay seis vacantes de las que intentaremos cubrir por lo menos cinco. Se han presentado diez chicos. Theodore, Nicholas, Chris... -conforme decía los nombres, los chicos se iban levantando-.

Cuando citó a todos, fue el turno de Thad para hablar.

- Os rogamos que esperéis fuera. Iremos nombrándoos para que entréis.

Dicho esto, todos salieron. Nick estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Antes de cruzar la puerta miró por última vez a Jeff, quien le dedicó una magnífica sonrisa. Él intentó corresponderle pero solo consiguió hacer una extraña mueca.

Fuera, el moreno era el más intranquilo. Los demás estaban sentados jugando con sus móviles o charlando entre ellos. Él no podía estarse quieto. Iba andando por el pasillo. De vez en cuando se paraba para pillar una conversación, otras veces miraba por la ventana...

- Theodore Cooper.

El aludido se levantó del suelo y entró en el salón.

"¿Lo harán por orden alfabético? Duval... A, B, C, D... Cooper es C. Probablemente yo sea el siguiente" pensaba sin poder tranquilizarse. Cuatro minutos más tarde, David volvió a salir para decir:

- Nicholas Duval.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...". Llegó a la puerta temblando. La abrió procurando respirar hondo para que los Warblers no pudieran sentir su pánico. "Seguro que pueden olerlo..." era una de las frases que pasaban por su trastornada mente. Buscó con la mirada algunos rostros conocidos. Excepto el de Blaine, todos trataban de darle valor.

- ¿Qué vas a cantar? -repitió Thad, como tantas veces durante la comida-.

- Boulevard of Broken Dreams de Green Day -tuvo que responder esta vez-.

Thad asintió y anotó algo en un papel.

Nick, asustado por la formalidad del momento, se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado su guitarra antes de salir al pasillo y aún temblando, empezó a hacer los primeros acordes. "Solo tienes que calmarte y pensar en la canción. No pienses en que te estamos mirando." Las palabras de Jeff aún resonaban en su mente cuando empezó a cantar.

_I walk a lonely road _  
_The only one that I have ever known_  
_Don't know where it goes _  
_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

El consejo de Jeff parecía funcionar. Ya no importaba cuanta gente hubiera mirando. Era solo Nick, su guitarra y la canción que había oído en tantos momentos difíciles.

_I walk this empty street _  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_Where the city sleeps_  
_and I'm the only one _  
_and I walk alone_  
_I walk alone, I walk alone,_  
_I walk alone, I walk a-_

_My shadow's the only one who walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_  
_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_  
_That divides me somewhere in my mind_  
_On the border line_  
_Of the edge and where I walk alone_  
_Read between the lines_  
_What's fucked up and everything's alright_  
_Check my vital signs I know I'm still alive_  
_And I walk alone_  
_I walk alone, I walk alone,_  
_I walk alone, I walk a-_

_My shadow's the only one who walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_  
_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone, I walk a-_

Aprovechó el instrumental para abrir los ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado en ningún momento y miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo lo observaba. Muchos parecían estar flipando. Cuando encontró el rostro de Jeff vio que no había solo admiración, sino también un poco de preocupación. Lo entendió cuando sintió las mejillas mojadas y los ojos llorosos. ¿Cuando habría empezado a llorar?

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_Where the city sleeps_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk a-_

_My shadow's the only one who walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Til then I walk alone_

La última frase se quebró un poco. Al principio llorar había sido algo bastante extraño y para nada premeditado, pero las dos últimas estrofas le hicieron polvo. Terminó la canción con la guitarra antes de dejarse caer al suelo de rodillas. Jeff fue el primero en llegar junto a él. Le descolgó la guitarra y le abrazó. Nick se sujetó al blazer de su amigo mientras intentaba dejar de sollozar. Los otros Warblers se mantenían a una distancia prudencial. Estaban un poco preocupados por Nick, pero parecía que Jeff era suficiente.

"Lo has hecho genial" le susurraba el rubio al oído. Poco a poco, Nick se fue soltando del abrazo y calmándose. Cuando se separó del todo, una sonrisa inmesa y calurosa le esperaba en la cara de su compañero de habitación. "Gracias" susurró él a su vez correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

Se levantó del suelo, recuperó su guitarra y se dispuso a salir.

- Creo que no hay ninguna duda acerca del veredicto -fue la última frase que oyó antes de cerrar la puerta-.

Los chicos del pasillo le miraban expectantes.

- ¿Te han hecho algo? -preguntó uno de ellos al ver que tenía los ojos aún llorosos.

El moreno negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Simplemente fue hasta su habitación intentando no pensar en nada. De costumbre los candidatos esperaban hasta que el consejo decía los nombres de los admitidos. Nick no bajó.

Cuando Jeff subió a la habitación ya eran las cinco. Se encontró a su compañero tumbado en su cama, dormido, abrazando a la guitarra. El rubio lo miró un momento antes de ir a despertarlo. Parecía tan frágil...

- ¿Qué pasa? -murmuró el moreno adormilado-.

- No bajaste a ver si estabas admitido.

Confiaba en que tú me lo dijeras -sonrió un poco aún acostado y con aparentes pocas ganas de levantarse-.

- Sí. Estás admitido -dijo con voz suave antes de saltar en su propia cama y empezar a motivarse-. Deberías haber visto a la gente. Todos estaban alucinados. ¡Hasta Blaine votó para admitirte! Se extrañaron un poco porque lloraste... ¿Por qué lloraste?-preguntó, de nuevo con voz suave-.

Nick suspiró antes de incorporarse un poco.

- Fue por lo que me dijiste. Que pensara en la canción. Creo que me lo tomé demasiado al pie de la letra. Esta es la canción que usaba para deprimirme más tras los peores días de instituto. Supongo que volver a cantarla como entonces me trajo malos recuerdos. Pero creo que por fin alguien ahí fuera me ha encontrado -intentó sonreír mirando a su compañero al usar la misma frase que la canción-. Gracias de nuevo.

- Y yo me alegro de haberte encontrado – le sonrió de vuelta Jeff-. Al principio no entendí muy bien qué había pasado... Pero pude imaginarlo... ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, creo que sí.

Hubo un silencio donde ambos se siguieron sonriendo dándose fuerzas y ánimos con miradas. De pronto Jeff se levantó de su cama.

- Pues vete preparando, que en menos de una hora tenemos partido de Volley.

Nick entrecerró un poco los ojos como intentando recordar. Después los abrió mucho y murmuró un "es cierto".

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

- No, no... Es solo que se me había olvidado.

Se vistieron de nuevo con ropa deportiva y a las seis menos cuarto empezaron a ir hasta la pista de volleyball playa.

* * *

Y ya está, capítulo tres para todos vosotros.

Dejadme un review o un argo, ¿no? :D

¡Besos babosos!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos!

Antes de nada quería agradecer a todos los que han dejado review. Os respondería a todos por MP, pero no puedo si sois invitados. Lo siento. Aún así os lo agradezco con toda mi alma

**Disclaimer**: Glee no es mío. Sigo soñando que lo es, pero dice mi madre que como siga gritándolo me llevará a un manicomio, y prefiero seguir disfrutando de mi libertad un poco más, así que mejor reconozco que _aún_ no lo es.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

- Tengo que hacerte una pequeña confesión -dijo Nick yendo hacia la pista de volley-.

- No me asustes. ¿Qué pasa?

- Nunca he jugado al volley playa...

Jeff se echó a reír.

- ¡Me habías asustado!

- ¡Oye! -le reprendió el moreno-.

- Venga, no te preocupes. Es igual que el volley normal... Solo que sobre la arena.

- Hasta ahí llegaba...

Nick rodó los ojos.

- Entonces relájate y disfruta del partido. Vamos a machacar a los profesores.

- Ese es el espíritu, chicos -dijo una voz a su espalda-.

Los profesores de gimnasia andaban a un metro de distancia. ¿Cómo es que no se habían dado cuenta? Llevaban la misma ropa que usaban para dar clase. Nick solo conocía a su profesor. Un señor de estatura media que no llegaba a los cuarenta años. El otro era bastante más alto y el moreno dudaba que llegara a los treinta. Era él el que había hablado. Una camiseta sin mangas le marcaba un poco los músculos. Se notaba que estaba en forma. Jeff torció un poco la boca. Retiró mentalmente lo que acababa de decir. Nick al contrario sonrió. Hacía un momento estaba preocupado, pero sus rivales no le imponían lo suficiente. Le imponía más el terreno vacío a lo lejos.

La pareja rival no resultó ser ni tan imposible como había imaginado Jeff ni tan fácil, por decirlo de alguna manera, como había pensado Nick. Mandaban puntos bastante complicados, pero Nick era muy buen rematador y su compañero rubio era el mejor defensa que había visto. Hacían buena pareja y estaban muy compenetrados pese a no haber jugado nunca juntos. A pesar de ello, perdieron el primer set 21 a 19. Bastante igualado.

En teoría tenían que jugar mínimo dos sets para otorgar la victoria a alguno de los dos equipos, pero los cuatro estaban igual de agotados.

- Se me olvidó el agua -se lamentó Jeff entre jadeos-.

- Mañana la revancha, ¿no? -preguntó Nick, también jadeando-

- Si os veis capaces...

- Por supuesto -les retaron los dos alumnos con la mirada y una sonrisa-.

Los chicos se fueron antes que los profesores, deseando meterse en la ducha de nuevo. Nick no recordaba cuando se había cansado tanto haciendo deporte. Jeff, aunque estaba eufórico por haber retomado su deporte favorito, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Subir las escaleras fue mortal. Intentaban apoyarse el uno en el otro mientras pensaban en las agujetas que tendrían al día siguiente.

El rubio se metió el primero en la ducha. Nick se tumbó en el suelo a descansar. Sabía que si lo hacía en la cama nadie podría levantarlo luego y tenía demasiada hambre como para saltarse la cena.

Bajaron de nuevo duchaditos y un poco más descansados. La cena no era gran cosa, huevos revueltos y salchichas, sin embargo a los dos chicos les supo a gloria. Fue la primera vez que Jeff vio que Nick comía de verdad.

- Definitivamente, cantas bien -aseguró Wes-.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

- No, no... Solo lo reitero -rió el asiático por la defensa del rubio-.

- ¿A ti qué te ha parecido, Blaine? -le picó Jeff-

El moreno le miró con ganas de asesinarlo.

- No ha estado mal -terminó reconociendo-.

Nick no miró a ninguno de los que habían hablado, pero Jeff pudo ver como sonreía al ver que había más o menos ganado al solista de los Warblers.

- ¿Por qué llorabas? -preguntó Thad-

Por fin alguien sacaba el tema que Nick no tenía ninguna gana de responder.

- Malos recuerdos -la respuesta del moreno fue tajante-.

- ¿Pero ya estás mejor?

- Thad, deja el tema -pidió Jeff al sentir como Nick se tensaba un poco a su lado-.

Nadie hizo ningún otro comentario. Blaine había visto por fin una de las muchas debilidades de Nick y esperaba poder usarla en su contra. No es que fuera mala persona... Pero nadie le quitaría la voz principal con los Warblers.

Jeff se dio cuenta de la maléfica sonrisa del que había sido su mejor amigo durante todo el curso anterior y se preocupó un poco. Por Nick y por lo que Blaine pudiera hacerle y por Blaine. Él nunca había sido así... ¿No?

- ¿Qué tal al final el partido? -preguntó David al sentir el pesado ambiente-

- Perdimos -informó Jeff-. Pero mañana les ganaremos. ¿Verdad, Nick?

- Eso espero. No fuimos tan malos como había imaginado. Jeff es buenísimo, hizo muy buenas defensas. Por suerte los otros no conseguían llegar siempre a mis remates... La pena es que muchas veces los mandaba fuera. Ahí perdimos puntos a lo tonto.

- ¿Qué dices? Mandarías fuera tres. ¿Cuántos mandaron ellos?

- Bastantes pero...

- Anda, calla.

Los otros cuatro chicos los miraban divertidos.

- Quiero ir a veros mañana -dijo David-.

- ¡Me apunto! -se apresuró Thad-.

Jeff se empezó a reír y Nick torció un poco el gesto.

- Al final nuestros partidos serán todo un acontecimiento -rió el rubio-.

"Sí, que ilusión" no pudo evitar pensar Nick. No es que le importara mucho que los chicos fueran a verles. Lo que no quería es que se empezaran a burlar de nuevo.  
La actitud en la mesa había cambiado considerablemente. Blaine ya no hablaba tanto como antes. David no hablaba de chicas con Thad y Nick estaba empezando a comentar cosas aisladas. Jeff bromeaba con Wes cuando el asiático no estaba observando a su compañero de habitación. Nick juraría que David también miraba a veces a Wes y que había pillado al asiático varias veces observándole. La verdad es que esa extraña pareja le hacía gracia y estaba deseando saber si al final de la historia acababan juntos o no.

- Oye, ¿tú qué haces exactamente entre David y Wes? -preguntó el moreno a su compañero de habitación cuando subieron a, en teoría, acostarse.

- No estoy del todo seguro. Soy el que apoya mentalmente a Wes aún cuando sé que si no están juntos es solo porque son unos cobardes que no se atreven a declararse por si el otro lo rechaza. Te aseguro que ni siquiera lo hacen por miedo a sus padres porque, de hecho, Wes es el hijo adoptado de dos hombres, así que... Thad representa lo mismo que yo pero del otro lado. Cuando hablaban de chicas era solo una tapadera. Igual que lo sigue siendo Anne.

- ¿Y por qué Thad y tú no organizáis algo en serio para que se declaren?

- Porque no se nos ocurre nada que de verdad les obligue. Ayer en el coro, Thad me propuso quitarles la llave y encerrarles en su cuarto hasta que ocurriera lo inevitable. Pero con lo cobardes que son, morirían antes por inanición.

Nick no pudo evitar echarse a reír. No imaginaba a esos dos como cobardes. De hecho, le extrañaba que no estuvieran saliendo juntos ya.

- Son muy monos...

- Son dos dolores de cabeza inmensos.

- Si tanto te molesta... Probad lo de la habitación. Siempre podéis sacarles antes de que se mueran de hambre...

Jeff pareció pensárselo un rato.

- Vamos a ver a Thad -terminó diciendo-.

Thad compartía cuarto con Trent, otro Warbler. Los dos amigos corrieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de éstos dos y entraron sin pedir permiso. Al fin y al cabo, si no querían invitados, que cerraran la puerta. Cuando Nick vio a Trent tumbado en su cama escuchando música, se cortó un poco y retrocedió un poco. Sobre todo porque no había ninguna señal de Thad.

- Está en el cuarto de Wes y David.

Y corrían de nuevo, ahora en dirección contraria. Cualquiera que les estuviera mirando hubiera pensado que les faltaba un tornillo. O dos. El hecho de que Jeff no pudiera dejar de reírse mientras corrían no ayudaba a la idea de su retraso mental que podían estar haciéndose unos posibles espías.

La puerta de la habitación a la que iban también estaba abierta de par en par. Lo que había extrañado al principio a Nick parecía ser una costumbre en Dalton. "¿Intimidad?¿Qué es eso?¿Se come?" había bromeado su compañero de habitación cuando le preguntó al respecto.

- ¡Thad!¿Puedo hablar contigo? -gritó Jeff como saludo-.

Los cuatro chicos que había en la habitación miraron sorprendidos a los recién llegados. Thad saltó por encima de Blaine para poder llegar a la puerta donde éstos le esperaban.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Vamos a hacerlo.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo de encerrar a Wevid -contestó Jeff como si fuera demasiado obvio y su amigo demasiado tonto como para no entenderlo a la primera-.

Los ojos de Thad se abrieron como platos y una sonrisa nació en su rostro.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Nick me ha convencido, por así decirlo.

- Bien. El plan es tan simple como quitarles la llave y cerrar por fuera.

- ¿Quién lo hará? -preguntó el rubio-

- Nick.

El aludido al principio no se dio mucha cuenta, pero cuando vio la mirada de los dos chicos observándole, dio un paso para atrás.

- No -zanjó-.

- ¿Como que no? Es fácil. Dejan la llave encima de la mesa. Además de nosotros los dos podrían sospechar. De ti no. Entra como para llamar a Blaine, coge la llave y salid los dos -explicó rápido y en voz baja Thad-.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto? No puedes haberlo improvisado. No eres tan listo.

- Olvidemos que acabas de dudar de mi sabiduría. Llevo planeándolo desde antes de que te contara la idea -tras la explicación a su amigo rubio, se dirigió a Nick-. ¿Lo harás?

- No.

Después de varios intentos por parte de Thad y Jeff, el moreno terminó aceptando. Seguía sin querer hacerlo, pero como les dijo a sus amigos, lo haría para que se callaran.

Entró en la habitación intentando no parecer nervioso. Localizó la llave encima del escritorio. Era fácil ya que era principio de curso y apenas tenían nada encima de él. Se acercó discretamente antes de llamar a Blaine.

- Blaine, ¿puedes venir un segundo?

El moreno le miró con cara interrogativa y un poco borde. No era normal que le odiara tanto. Al principio Nick pensó que el chico se iba a negar, pero tras insistir un poco, el chico se levantó y salió antes que él. Nick aprovechó para coger la llave y salir corriendo. A Wes y a David les sorprendió un poco la reacción de su nuevo amigo, pero no se dieron cuenta de lo que había ocurrido hasta que oyeron la cerradura cerrándose por fuera y luego un grito de victoria de parte de alguien que probablemente sería Jeff.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! La semana que viene empiezo los exámenes, así que dudo mucho que publique. Termino el 20, podéis esperaros el capítulo 5 para esas fechas.

¡Besos babosos!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hey chicos! Los exámenes están yendo bastante bien así que me he permitido tomarme un descanso para publicar esto ^^

¡Espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece. Aún. *Sonrisa macabra mientras afila el hacha*

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

No ocurría nada. Bueno, en realidad no sabían qué ocurría dentro de la habitación. No se oía ni un solo ruido.

- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? -preguntó Blaine, despistado-

Jeff le fijó la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No me digas que no lo sabías.

- ¿El qué? Jeff, ¿qué pasa?

Nick frunció el ceño. Le parecía tan extraño que él se hubiera enterado antes que Blaine. Thad parecía estar igual... En todo caso, fue él el que respondió.

- Que Wevid está a un paso de hacerse realidad.

- ¿Wes y David?

- Sí. Y hoy será el último día que tengamos que escuchar sus quejas -dijo triunfante Thad-.

Jeff y él chocaron las palmas y Nick sonrió.

- ¿Él lo sabía? -preguntó el solista del coro refiriéndose al recién incorporado.

- Sí. Wes se lo dijo.

Blaine se dejó caer en el suelo del pasillo. Le costaba creer que el nuevo supiera más cosas sobre sus amigos que él mismo. Le daba rabia por tantas razones...

Estuvieron un rato frente a la puerta esperando alguna novedad, pero nada sucedía. Fue la señora Thompson quien les mandó a sus cuartos bastante enfadada.

- No pasa nada. Es que todavía cree que los jóvenes tenemos que dormir ocho horas -explicó Jeff a Nick mientras iban a su cuartos-.

- Que vosotros no queráis dormir me da exactamente igual -se defendió la señora-. Lo que me molesta es que no dejéis dormir a los demás. Si queréis seguir charlando, lo hacéis en vuestro cuarto.

Y allí acabaron. En su habitación, deseando saber qué era lo que ocurría apenas unas puertas más allá.

- ¿Por qué no envías un mensaje a Wes? -propuso Nick-

- Es que no quiero cortarles el rollo... A lo mejor están a punto de declararse y justo llega el mensaje y ya no se atreven.

- Entonces tendremos que esperar a mañana.

Los dos suspiraron a la vez y luego empezaron a reír. Decidieron que lo mejor era acostarse y así lo hicieron. Jeff estuvo leyendo hasta las tantas. Nick cayó dormido en seguida. Aún estaba cansado por el partido.

* * *

- Wes, déjalo. Nos han encerrado. Simplemente déjalo. Ya se le pasará la gracia a la broma y nos abrirán.

- ¡Es que esto no tiene ni puta gracia, David! ¡Jeffrey puede ir despidiéndose de todos los solos de aquí a que se muera!

El asiático estaba desesperado, intentando abrir la puerta en vano desde hacía diez minutos ya, así que su compañero se levantó, le cogió un brazo y le alejó de allí. El otro se dejó hacer con un suspiro y fue a la ventana. La abrió y tanteó la distancia hasta el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces, Wes? Aléjate de ahí ahora mismo, que no piensas con claridad. Thad y Jeff se han divertido mucho, no les des además la satisfacción de ver que han ganado, hombre.

- No han ganado. Lo que quieren no es encerrarnos por el hecho de encerrarnos.

Tras hablar, se sentó en la cama, apoyándose contra el cabecero y cerrando los ojos. David le miraba apoyado en el escritorio. Creía saber a qué se refería su amigo con eso, pero preguntó igualmente. Al fin y al cabo, él lo había pensado, pero Wes no tenía nada que ver... A no ser que lo supiera... O...

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Es complicado... No es un tema que se toque así como así. Y menos encerrados... Es que no se dan cuenta de nada, joder.

- ¿Thad...? - preguntó David con un timbre tembloroso en su voz -

- Sí... Aunque claro, todo el mundo se daría cuenta... Es tan obvio...

- ¿Tanto? Yo no creo que sea tan fácil darse cuenta... Quiero decir...

Wes abrió los ojos, que estaban empapados, y miró a David. Éste último sabía que su mejor amigo era demasiado orgulloso como para llorar, y sin embargo ahí estaba a punto de derrumbarse frente a él.

- Lo siento, Dave...

- No tienes nada que sentir, Wes... Tampoco esperaba nada, sabes... Es solo que Thad se empeñaba y... hemos terminado así. No quiero que nuestra amistad se vaya a la mierda por esto – dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama de su compañero para abrazarle y decirle que no pasaba nada. Wes se fundió en su pecho -. ¿Te... Te importa si te pregunto cómo te diste cuenta?

- ¿De que estaba enamorado de ti?

* * *

- No me puedo mover -se quejó Jeff en cuanto sonó el despertador-.

- No siento las piernaas -dijo el otro-.

Se levantaron como pudieron intentando ignorar el dolor. Les costó ducharse y vestirse sin gritar, pero lo consiguieron. Bajaron a desayunar sin ni siquiera acordarse de Wes y David que seguían encerrados en su habitación. Fue Thad el que se lo recordó cuando llegaron al comedor y preguntó:

- ¿Deberíamos soltarles? Tal vez ya se han declarado.

- Deberíamos. Tampoco quiero que nos maten -argumentó Jeff-.

- Creo que sí. De todas formas, han tenido toda la noche. Si no lo han hecho ya, no creo que lo hagan -dijo Nick-.

La cara de Blaine era de odio puro. Parecía que iba a asesinar a Nick con la mirada. Éste se sentía horriblemente incómodo. No recordaba haber hecho nada que de verdad pudiera molestar al otro. Tal vez le fastidiaba que hubiera entrado en el coro... Pero había sido el consejo el que lo había aceptado, y según Jeff, Blaine también había votado a favor de su admisión. Entonces sería porque sus amigos se estaban portando bien con él... "¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta?" pensó Jeff"¿Es que no se acuerda de cuando él vino después de bullying y peleas en el instituto? Debería ver que Nick ha sufrido lo mismo, si no peor y, a pesar de ello, está siendo mucho más fuerte y maduro que él".

Cuando terminaron volvieron a subir a las habitaciones. Thad respiró hondo, esperándose cualquier cosa, y abrió la puerta. Entró él primero seguido de los otros tres chicos, para encontrarse una preciosa escena.

Wes y David dormían en la cama de éste último. El asiático se había acurrucado sobre el pecho de David y éste lo abrazaba. A Thad no se le ocurrió otra cosa que sacar el móvil para hacer una foto. Jeff le dio una colleja, falsamente enfadado por su insolencia. Ya le pediría más tarde que le enviara la foto. El pequeño grito de dolor que soltó fue suficiente para despertar a los dos tortolitos.

- Buenos días -saludó David con una amable sonrisa en la cara-.

Wes hizo un sonido extraño que de alguna forma era también un "buenos días". Los dos se incorporaron un poco, sin soltarse. Los otros cuatro chicos les miraban sonrientes. Bueno, Blaine no...

- Chicos... Hay clase en diez minutos.

- Tenemos libre...-se excusó David-

- Sabes que estamos en la misma clase, ¿verdad?

- Estamos malos, Thad -dijo esta vez Wes-.

- Como queráis -aceptó éste empujando a los otros tres chicos para que salieran de la habitación-. Por cierto... Nos debéis una.

Jeff estaba emocionado, no dejaba de decir "lo hemos conseguido" y parecía que se iba a subir por las paredes. Thad estaba igual pero intentaba parecer relajado. Blaine se fue sin despedirse y Nick miraba la escena divertido.

- Al final no ha costado tanto, ¿no? -se atrevió a comentar-.

- La verdad... Hemos esperado tanto tiempo cuando ésto podía haber ocurrido antes de las vacaciones...

- Antes de las vacaciones, David aún se creía heterosexual y estaba con Anne.

- La verdad es que Anne se lo tomó muy bien.

- Ya... No todas las novias soportan que sus novios les digan que creen que son gays -rió Thad-.

- Jeff... Tenemos clase.

- ¡Mierda!

Volvieron a correr por la academia. Al final se harían famosos por ello, Jeff empezaba a estar seguro. No llegaron tarde de milagro.

La mañana estuvo bastante bien. En gimnasia corrieron durante toda la hora, lo que no ayudaba precisamente a sus agujetas.

- Una cosa es correr por tu vida cuando vas a llegar tarde a clase y otra es correr por correr -se quejaba Jeff-.

Descubrieron que el profesor también tenía agujetas y Nick bromeando le retó a correr junto con la clase. Las excusas que ponía eran cada vez más patéticas, pero las risas que se echaron los alumnos fueron grandiosas. El profesor tomó su venganza cuando terminó la clase.

- Esta tarde vuestros compañeros Jeff y Nick harán un partido de volley playa contra el profesor Williams y yo. Estáis todos invitados a animar.

- Sí, terminarán siendo todo un acontecimiento -aseguró Jeff mientras salían de clase-.

A la comida ya se unieron David y Wes. Llegaron cogidos de la mano y con sendas sonrisas. Thad hizo una especie de "puke rainbows" sobre su arroz cuando les vio entrar al comedor haciendo reír a los otros dos chicos. El que no estuvo a la hora de comer fue Blaine. Lo identificaron comiendo con Trent y otros chicos del coro.

- Está celoso -dijo Wes-. Ya se le pasará.

Nick se sintió culpable de haber separado a Jeff del que había sido su mejor amigo, pero a éste no pareció importarle.

Ese día fue el primero para Nick como Warbler. Llegó nervioso aunque no tanto como para la audición.

- Hoy es el primer día para algunos aquí. Damos la bienvenida a Flint Wilson, Luke Wright y Nick Duval. Por desgracia solo ellos tres merecieron estar en los Warblers y aún hay tres plazas vacías. Por eso, el consejo pensó hacer una asamblea para intentar atraer a aquellos que no se presentaron a la primera prueba. ¿Votos a favor?

Jeff levantó la mano rápidamente, al igual que todos en el salón. Nick le imitó.

- Aprobada por unanimidad. Como de costumbre, las pruebas para el solo se harán este viernes. La lista la pondremos al final de la hora.

El supuesto ensayo pasó decidiendo qué canción harían en la asamblea. Terminaron eligiendo Some Nights de Fun. Era perfecta para un coro acapella y los Warblers serían capaces de hacerla genial. Lo sabían. Ahora solo necesitaban un buen solista. Para ello, los miembros del consejo colgaron la lista para los que quisieran serlo colgada de la parte interior de la puerta. Después invitaron a todos los miembros del coro a ir a ver el partido de Jeff y Nick.  
A los dos chicos les hacía cada vez menos gracia. Si perdían, las burlas durarían bastante tiempo... Y aunque eran solo bromas (Jeff lo sabía, Nick no), a la larga molestaban.

El primero en inscribir su nombre en el papel fue Blaine, como no. Jeff prácticamente obligó a Nick a escribir su nombre debajo del suyo propio.

- Sabes que la voy a cagar. Me pongo muy nervioso. Además, no sé qué canción hacer... -intentaba librarse el moreno-

- Tienes que conseguir este solo -insistía el otro-

- ¿Si lo tengo que conseguir yo, por qué te inscribes tú?

- Eso es pura rutina... Me presento para todos los solos... Pero nunca me han cogido -rió el rubio-.

"¿Y no le molesta trabajar para nada?" no pudo evitar pensar Nick "Yo ya hubiera tirado la toalla".

Se apresuraron a ponerse ropa deportiva para el partido. Seguían teniendo agujetas, pero no iban a rendirse ante todo el público por ello, ¿no? En realidad les costaba moverse y no había muchas probabilidades de que consiguieran ganar.

- Solo podremos si ellos están igual de mal que nosotros -se lamentó Jeff-. Y en ese caso, la victoria será sin honor.

- ¿Cómo va a ser sin honor si nosotros estamos también fatal?

- Limitémonos a jugar. Cuanto más lo hagamos, menos agujetas terminaremos teniendo.

Esta vez no se encontraron con los profesores durante el camino. Ellos ya estaban practicando en el terreno. A su alrededor habría unas diez personas. Pudieron reconocer a Trent y a Thad, y más alejados, Wes y David hacían manitas.

- Deberían ahorrarnos el espectáculo... -comentó Jeff-

- Que hagan lo que quieran... -intentó defenderlos Nick-

- ¡Tienen un cuarto y toda la noche por delante!

El moreno sonrió.

- ¿Si tú tuvieras pareja no te gustaría poder demostrar que la quieres por encima de todo, en especial de lo que digan los demás?

El rubio fijó el cielo y susurró un pequeño "supongo". Cuando sintió que Nick había dejado de observarlo, fue él el que lo miró. "Claro que me gustaría demostrarlo. Igual que ahora me apetece abrazarte." pensó. Era cierto. Le apetecía abrazarle más de lo que alguna vez le había apetecido algo. No le apetecía un beso o una caricia. Simplemente quería sostenerlo un momento entre sus brazos, para que no se rompiera.

El partido de ese día tuvo un ritmo muy bajo en comparación al anterior. Aún así había unos puntos bastante bonitos. La mayoría protagonizados por los preciosos remates de Nick a los que ninguno de los profesores conseguía llegar. Jeff por su parte llegaba a casi todos los balones. Tal vez se le escaparon dos o tres, pero llegaron a un tiempo muerto 1 favor de los estudiantes.

Trent y Thad se les acercaron mientras Nick y Jeff se hidrataban. Al menos no se les había olvidado el agua. Sorprendentemente, el dolor había desaparecido y en su lugar solo había ganas de terminar ese partido. Habían jugado bien a pesar de los dolores. Los profesores no parecían ni sombras de lo que habían sido el día anterior.

- Sois muy buenos -comentó Trent-.

- ¡Claro que son buenos!

- Oye... ¿Sabéis dónde está Blaine? -preguntó Jeff de pronto mirando a su alrededor-.

Thad torció el gesto.

- No lo sé. Le dije que viniera, pero no quiso.

- ¿Le pasa algo con nosotros? Por favor, explícamelo.

- Contigo no le pasa nada... Es solo que me odia -intervino Nick-.

- ¿Por qué iba a odiarte? -Jeff frunció el ceño-

- Está celoso porque ponemos más atención a Nick que a él. Simplemente. En el fondo sigue siendo un niño pequeño.

Nick desvió la mirada. Le molestaba que su presencia fuera lo que había distanciado a los amigos, pero no quería separarse de Jeff... No podría soportarlo. Ya no.

- ¿Volvemos a jugar o preferís seguir hablando? -gritó el profesor Monrow desde su zona de juego-

El grupo se separó. Thad y Trent volvieron con el resto del público. Nick recogió la pelota que había dejado junto a su bolsa y volvió con su compañero de habitación al campo.

Hubo nueve puntos más hasta que Jeff y Nick se proclamaron finalmente ganadores del primer set. Al contrario del día anterior, no estaban nada cansados, por lo que preguntaron si jugaban el segundo set o no. El profesor Williams dijo, entre jadeos, que solo lo haría si quisiera una muerte rápida, y que no era el caso. El profesor Monrow les felicitó, pero les dijo que si habían ganado era pura suerte y porque a ellos, al ser más mayores, les dolían más cosas. Jeff, un poco dolido por esa afirmación, fijó el próximo partido para la semana siguiente.

- Espero que ya se le hayan pasado las agujetas para entonces, señor Monrow -le deseó antes de volver a la academia con sus amigos-.

* * *

And that's it!

Para los que piensen que esto no avanza... Es cierto, no avanza XD Pero no Niff no es solo una relación, es sobre todo amistad.

Como lo que yo tengo por vosotros, amigos míiiios. ¿El peloteo da derecho a review?

¡Besos babosos!


	6. Chapter 6

Antes de nada, me gustaría pedir disculpas por haber tardado tantísimo en publicar de nuevo. Y después... decir que este capítulo es del que menos orgullosa me siento. Lo siento de nuevo.

**Disclaimer: **Glee no es mío.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

El resto de la semana hasta el viernes transcurrió sin incidentes. Jeff y Nick cada vez se llevaban mejor, y éste último estaba intentando abrirse con los demás. Blaine no se sentó en ninguna comida con los que habían sido sus amigos y aprovechaba las clases de matemáticas en las que Jeff no estaba para asesinar a Nick de 40 formas distintas. A veces las dibujaba y todo.

Las tardes, los compañeros de habitación aprovechaban para enseñar las canciones que harían. Las eligieron juntos. Jeff haría Californication, de los fantásticos Red Hot Chili Peppers y Nick cantaría Changes, del gran David Bowie. Al principio los dos estaban igual de emocionados con sus canciones, pero conforme llegaba el viernes, el estrés del moreno iba en aumento.

- Va a ser igual que en la audición... De hecho va a ser mejor porque solo vas a cantar delante de Wes, David y Thad. Sin más público.

- ¡No me quiero poner a llorar!

- No lo vas a hacer, relájate.

A veces al moreno le daban pequeños ataques. Se quedaba parado mirando al vacío, temblando y respirando hondo, sin responder a Jeff. La primera vez el rubio se había asustado muchísimo, pero poco a poco había aprendido a relajarlo. Solo tenía que abrazarlo cuando se tiraba al suelo o cogerle fuerte de las manos y decirle que no estaba solo si se mantenía en pie o sentado.

Aunque Jeff no lo reconocía, le encantaba que Nick le necesitara... Le hacía pensar que era alguien importante en su vida... Alguien prácticamente indispensable. El rubio quería subirse por las paredes cuando pensaba en eso. Quería pensar que protegería siempre a su nuevo amigo.  
La primera semana de curso concluía, como siempre, con la hora del Glee Club. Jeff casi llevaba a rastras a Nick, que había intentado encerrarse en el baño para no hacer la audición.

- Lo vas a hacer bien -¿amenazó? Jeff al moreno justo antes de entrar al salón del coro.

Como el martes de la primera audición de Nick, dijeron los nombres de los que iban a actuar y los mandaron fuera. Después, el resto de los Warblers que no iban a cantar salieron de la sala y se fueron.

- Ahora yo podría irme con ellos -reprochó el moreno a su compañero de habitación-.

- Nick, por favor, relájate. Piensa en que lo vas a hacer bien, vas a ganar el solo y vas a actuar en la asamblea.

- Eso no ayuda precisamente... ¿Cuándo te he dicho yo que quería cantar en la asamblea?

- Bueno... Dijiste que querías bajar a Blaine de su nube, y esta es la única forma de hacerlo.

- ¡Qué se quede en su nube, pero déjame ir! -rogó por última vez Nick-

Jeff sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, remarcando más aún su negativa.

- Blaine Anderson -llamó Wes desde la puerta-.

Los dos compañeros vieron con el moreno respiraba hondo y entraba en la sala muy seguro de sí mismo.

El interior de la sala estaba más oscuro que de costumbre, como para todas las audiciones para solos. A Thad le gustaba poner un poco de emoción a estas cosas... Y correr las cortinas era de las pocas cosas que podía hacer en Dalton.

- Hola, Blaine. ¿Qué vas a cantar hoy?

- Englishman in New York, de Sting.

- ¿Y Katy Perry? -preguntó David extrañado-

Blaine alzó una ceja, interrogante, pero después decidió ignorar la pregunta. Puso el CD en la radio y esperó a que la música le mostrara cuando empezar a cantar.

I don't drink coffee I take tea my dear  
I like my toast done on one side  
And you can hear it in my accent when I talk  
I'm an Englishman in New York

See me walking down Fifth Avenue  
A walking cane here at my side  
I take it everywhere I walk  
I'm an Englishman in New York

El chico actuaba mientras cantaba. Andaba con un bastón imaginario y se acomoda un sombrero invisible

I'm an alien I'm a legal alien  
I'm an Englishman in New York  
I'm an alien I'm a legal alien  
I'm an Englishman in New York

El estribillo quedaba un poco vacío sin los "oh-oh" de fondo, pero aún así, Blaine lo bordaba.

If, "Manners maketh man" as someone said  
Then he's the hero of the day  
It takes a man to suffer ignorance and smile  
Be yourself no matter what they say

I'm an alien I'm a legal alien  
I'm an Englishman in New York  
I'm an alien I'm a legal alien  
I'm an Englishman in New York

Modesty, propriety can lead to notoriety  
You could end up as the only one  
Gentleness, sobriety are rare in this society  
At night a candle's brighter than the sun

Takes more than combat gear to make a man  
Takes more than a license for a gun  
Confront your enemies, avoid them when you can  
A gentleman will walk but never run

If, "Manners maketh man" as someone said  
Then he's the hero of the day  
It takes a man to suffer ignorance and smile  
Be yourself no matter what they say

I'm an alien I'm a legal alien  
I'm an Englishman in New York  
I'm an alien I'm a legal alien  
I'm an Englishman in New York

Los miembros del consejo aplaudieron tras la canción. Al fin y al cabo, había sido una de las mejores actuaciones de Blaine. "Y cantar a Sting da puntos" anotó Thad en un bloc de notas. El cantante hizo una reverencia un poco fuera de lugar que hizo que Thad tachara el +1 que acababa de escribir. Wes sacudió la cabeza cuando vio ese tachón al curiosear en el cuaderno de su compañero.

David bajó del estrado para acompañar a Blaine a la puerta y aprovechó para llamar a Nick. El chico hizo un sollozo y miró con ojitos al rubio que había junto a él. Jeff le dio ánimos y Nick fue arrastrando los pies hasta donde le esperaba David, que le dio una palmadita en el hombro dándole fuerzas y antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su asiento.

- Hola, Nick -dijo con una voz seria y profesional-.

- Hola, Thad -imitó el chico-.

El aludido rió un poco.

- ¿Qué vas a cantar?

- Changes, de David Bowie.

David escribió emocionado un +1 seguido de muchos ceros y entre paréntesis el nombre de David Bowie. Solo Wes y Thad sabían que Bowie era su cantante favorito, así que Nick no podía haber hecho "trampas".

Él también metió su CD en la radio y al poco, empezó a cantar.

I still don't know what I was waiting for  
And my time was running wild  
A million dead-end streets  
Every time I thought I'd got it made  
It seemed the taste was not so sweet  
So I turned myself to face me  
But I've never caught a glimpse  
Of how the others must see the faker  
I'm much too fast to take that test

Y ya está, volvía a irse el miedo. De nuevo, todo re reducía a él y su canción. Dejó su postura estática y empezó a moverse por el improvisado escenario, dándolo todo en cada nota.

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Don't want to be a richer man  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Just gonna have to be a different man  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time

I watch the ripples change their size  
But never leave the stream  
Of warm impermanence and  
So the days float through my eyes  
But still the days seem the same  
And these children that you spit on  
As they try to change their worlds  
Are immune to your consultations  
They're quite aware of what they're going through

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Don't tell t hem to grow up and out of it  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Where's your shame  
You've left us up to our necks in it  
Time may change me  
But you can't trace time

Strange fascination, fascinating me  
Changes are taking the pace I'm going through

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Oh, look out you rock 'n rollers  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Pretty soon you're gonna get a little older  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time  
I said that time may change me  
But I can't trace time

Terminó la canción contento y orgulloso. Las caras de los miembros del jurado eran míticas.

- Creo que es la mejor actuación que he visto desde este asiento, Nick -comentó David-.

- No es solo su devoción por David Bowie lo que le hace decir eso -aseguró su novio-. Has estado genial. Te diría directamente que harás tú el solo... Pero creo que no está permitido decir eso antes de haber escuchado a todos los participantes.

Nick estaba demasiado emocionado como para siquiera decir gracias. Salió acompañado de Wes y en cuanto estuvo fuera, se tiró a abrazar a Jeff. El rubio lo recibió sorprendido. Normalmente era él el que hacía eso. Mientras tanto, el miembro del consejo llamó al tercer participante de los cuatro que se habían presentado, siendo Jeff el último a causa de su apellido.

- ¿Qué tal?

- ¡Bien! -respondió como si fuera imposible-

- Te lo dije... Solo necesitabas relajarte.

Nick asintió.

- Me han dicho que me elegirán para el solo...- tomó aire antes de terminar la frase- Pero lo voy a rechazar.

- ¿Cómo? No puedes rechazarlo.

- Solo voy a conseguir cagarla en la asamblea, así que lo rechazaré. Tal vez, más adelante, cuando consiga controlar mis nervios...

Jeff podía ver en los ojos de su compañero que en realidad no quería perderse la oportunidad... Sin embargo, lo iba a hacer. Lo iba a hacer porque no era capaz de confiar en sí mismo. No iba a seguir insistiendo. No podría convencerle para que aceptara y lo único que conseguiría sería ponerle mal cuerpo a su amigo.  
Finalmente, Wes volvió a salir para llamar a Jeff. El rubio separó del todo el extraño abrazo que compartía con Nick y entró en la sala.

- Hola, Jeff.

- Hola, Thad. Voy a cantar Californication de los Red Hot Chili Peppers.

El chico asintió y, como el resto, Jeff metió su CD en la radio. Los Warblers conocían perfectamente el estilo de Jeff, así que olvidaron sus libretas y se limitaron a disfrutar del espectáculo que siempre les daba el rubio.

Psychic spies from China  
Try to steal your mind's elation  
Little girls from Sweden  
Dream of silver screen quotations  
And if you want these kind of dreams  
It's Californication

Por ahora solo tocaba una batería invisible mientras cantantaba.

It's the edge of the world  
And all of western civilization  
The sun may rise in the East  
At least it settles in the final location  
It's understood that Hollywood  
sells Californication

No tardó demasiado en subirse a una de las mesas y seguir cantando. Thad puso los ojos en blanco. A Jeff le encantaba subirse a cosas. Al resto de los Warblers también, lo reconocía... Pero a Jeff más.

Pay your surgeon very well  
To break the spell of aging  
Celebrity skin is this your chin  
Or is that war your waging

First born unicorn  
Hard core soft porn  
Dream of Californication  
Dream of Californication

Bordó el estribillo, como de costumbre. Junto con la última frase, volvió a bajar al suelo e imitó el videoclip como si corriera por un bosque. Sobreactuaba demasiado.

Marry me girl be my fairy to the world  
Be my very own constellation  
A teenage bride with a baby inside  
Getting high on information  
And buy me a star on the boulevard  
It's Californication

Space may be the final frontier  
But it's made in a Hollywood basement  
Cobain can you hear the spheres  
Singing songs off station to station  
And Alderon's not far away  
It's Californication

Born and raised by those who praise  
Control of population  
everybody's been there and  
I don't mean on vacation

First born unicorn  
Hard core soft porn  
Dream of Californication  
Dream of Californication

Ahora hizo el estribillo sentado en el estrado de Wes, desde el que el asiático lo observaba. Jeff siempre hacía lo mismo. No solo se movía. Se hubiera podido colgar de una lámpara, si David no se lo hubiera prohibido. Los tres chicos del consejo estaban seguros. De hecho, era esa impetuosidad cuando cantaba lo que normalmente descartaba al rubio. No querían que por la emoción cambiara toda la coreografía el día del espectáculo.

Destruction leads to a very rough road  
But it also breeds creation  
And earthquakes are to a girl's guitar  
They're just another good vibration  
And tidal waves couldn't save the world  
From Californication

Pay your surgeon very well  
To break the spell of aging  
Sicker than the rest  
There is no test  
But this is what you're craving

First born unicorn  
Hard core soft porn  
Dream of Californication  
Dream of Californication  
Dream of Californication  
Dream of Californication...

Terminó la canción tumbado sobre la cola del piano. Después volvió frente al estrado para los comentarios.

- Hemos pensado en coger a Nick -le dijo Thad-.

- Va a rechazarlo.

- Lo imaginábamos... Pero aún así, su actuación ha sido la mejor. Creemos que se lo merece.

- Como queráis.  
- ¿Puedes decir al resto que entren?  
Jeff asintió y se asomó a la puerta para llamar a los otros tres chicos que esperaban. Nick fue el que más rápido llegó. El rubio sabía que la única razón era porque se ponía nervioso cuando no estaba con él, así que sonrió amablemente cuando el chico le preguntó qué tal lo había hecho y respondió que bien.

Tomaron asiento en los sillones de la sala mientras Thad y David discutían sobre quién tenía que decir el veredicto. Al final empezó Wes al ver que no se ponían de acuerdo.

- Bien. No nos ha resultado demasiado complicado decidir quién será el solista de la asamblea. Tenemos el honor de presentar a Nick Duval para cantar la voz principal de Some Nights.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Blaine con la voz un poco alterada. Después su cara cambió a "no debería haber dicho eso". Más tarde, asumió que no importaba, y que si ya había dicho algo, podía seguir hablando-. ¿También le vais a dar el solo a él? ¿Qué coño os pasa con ese niñato?

- Blaine. Controla tu vocabulario -pidió Wes desde el estrado-.

- No. Estoy harto...

- El que está harto soy yo -le cortó Nick levantándose de su asiento-. Estoy harto de que me mires con cara de asco o con ganas de asesinarme por los pasillos. Estoy harto de que pienses que has perdido a tus amigos por mi culpa. Estoy harto de que prácticamente me pongas como el culpable de todos tus problemas. No sé qué es lo que te pasa conmigo. Si te he hecho algo dímelo a la cara, pero déjame en paz. Voy a rechazar ese solo. No por ti, porque cada vez estoy más seguro de que no te lo mereces, si no por el resto de los Warblers.

Era la primera vez que todos veían a Nick decir algo tan largo y de forma tan impulsiva. Siempre era tímido y delicado... Cuando el moreno recuperó el aliento y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se limitó a salir del salón. En ese momento fue Jeff el que se levantó enfadado.

- Sabes que tiene razón así que, por favor, dinos qué coño te pasa.

Blaine levantó la mirada, desafiante, para encontrarse la cara de su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido y pidiendo explicaciones.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti y que desde que llegó ese chaval apenas te has dignado a hablarme? Eso duele, ¿sabes? Duele mucho, pero entonces pienso. A lo mejor de verdad quiere a Nick... Podrán ser felices juntos... Renuncio a la posibilidad de estar contigo algún día, a pesar de mis sentimientos, porque sé que no son correspondidos ya que te estás enamorando de él y encima también quiere quitarme lo único que me gusta aparte de ti, la música. Puedo parecer un cabrón que quiere arruinarle la vida. El problema es que pienso que me la está arruinando él a mi.

Tras estas palabras, se dejó caer, abatido, en el asiento y puso su cabeza entre sus manos, tapando las lágrimas que querían salir. Jeff tenía los ojos muy abiertos e intentaba digerir lo que acababa de escuchar. El cuarto participante a la elección decidió irse al ver que ahí no pintaba nada. Wes, David y Thad, por primera vez, no tenían nada que decir. Se limitaban a mirar la escena sin comprender del todo, a pesar de que habían entendido cada una de las palabras de Blaine.

- Blaine... Yo... -intentó empezar Jeff-

- No quiero tu lástima. Solo quiero que seas feliz, ¿vale? Esto ha sido una mierda y no debería haber ocurrido. Solo olvídalo. Por favor, dile a Nick que...-titubeó un poco- Que no le arruinaré más la vida. Que coja este solo si de verdad se lo ha merecido y ya está.

- Nick hablaba en serio cuando lo rechazó. No pensaba hacerlo incluso antes de tu comentario...

Oyeron el primer sollozo de Blaine y Jeff se sentó en el suelo, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, sin saber qué hacer. Era más que obvio que no estaba enamorado de su amigo... No podía darle una oportunidad porque, como Blaine se había dado cuenta, se estaba enamorando de Nick... Pero tampoco quería hacerle daño. ¿Cómo puede ser tan complicado?

- Entonces haré el solo, si el consejo quiere dármelo y de verdad, Jeff -ambos levantaron sus miradas y las fijaron-, olvídalo. Sé feliz con Nick cuando te atrevas a declararte. Yo seré feliz cuando encuentre a la persona indicada. Tal vez, a pesar de lo que piense en este momento, esa no eres tú -intentó sonreír para quitarle importancia a lo que acababa de decir, pero Jeff no pudo corresponderle tampoco a esa sonrisa-.

- Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, Blaine -dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y reteniendo las lágrimas-. Encontrarás a esa persona igual que yo creo que he encontrado a Nick. El destino no te dejará tirado.

No esperó ninguna respuesta por parte de su amigo, principalmente porque no creía que pudiera soportarla sin echarse a llorar de verdad, y salió del salón. ¿Por qué había pasado esto ahora? De pronto pensó que si Blaine le hubiera pedido salir el curso anterior, probablemente le hubiera dicho que sí. Aprovechó una pared del pasillo para darse con ella en la cabeza y después subió a ver a Nick. Aunque él afortunadamente no hubiera oído la segunda parte, también estaría dolido.

* * *

Y ya está. Espero ganarme algún review aunque no me lo merezca...


End file.
